


Keep Your Shirt On

by Geist



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: BDSM, Blood Sharing, Bondage, Chains, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Cuddling, Dildos, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Latex, Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Rimming, Sensation Play, Touching, Vaginal Sex, body control, ironing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senketsu knows Ryuko better than anyone else. Even so, he'd like their relationship to be more than just a girl and her uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Shirt On

An abandoned house in the tumbledown, poverty-ridden outskirts of Honno-town. A dusty living room. An ironing board, with a cheap portable iron standing at one end. A girl in her underwear, and, stretched out across the board, her school uniform, a navy-blue affair with a pleated skirt and eye-like designs on its shoulders, one yellow and red, the other blinded by a fabric eye-patch. The gap between its skirt and blouse looks like a mouth, wide, red, hungry. It lies there, still, flat, just like any other outfit, and then its eye swivels to focus on the girl and its mouth moves, though it doesn't speak as such. She hears it all the same.

"Ryuko, what are we doing here?"

She smiled. "I wanted to be alone with you for a while, Senketsu. We haven't had much time for that lately, huh?"

"True," Senketsu replied.

"And I've been letting Mako's mom take care of you this whole time, I thought I should..."

He sighed luxuriantly. "Ahhh. That's what the iron is for."

"Mmhmm."

"Then by all means."

Senketsu wriggled into place on the board, letting his sleeves drape over the sides. Ryuko picked up the iron, switched it on, and turned its dial to full power. "Sure hope the batteries last."

The iron reached its maximum heat and announced it with the click of a thermostat. Ryuko pressed it down on Senketsu's skirt as tenderly as she could. There was no steam when it made contact, lacking as it did any sort of reservoir, but he groaned and vented a cloud of his own as she ran it over him, smoothing that which needed to be smoothed and creasing his pleats into razor-edged perfection. That done, she started on his blouse, paying particular attention to his collar. He closed his eye when she saw to it, but otherwise seemed to enjoy it as much of the rest of the ironing.

Ryuko turned Senketsu over and dragged the press down his back, making him rumble like a man under the hands of the world's most skilled masseuse in the world's most luxurious spa. When every bit of him was smooth and soft, every fibre rigorously drilled into place by the unrelenting heat and pressure, Ryuko switched the iron off, put it to one side and picked him up to face her.

"Ryuko," he said, "that was heavenly. Thank you."

"You are a Kamui, after all. You deserve the best." Ryuko took Senketsu over to the wall and sat down with her back against it, bending her knees so that she could drape him over them. She pressed his sleeve to her cheek, then buried her face in his blouse. "Mmm. Warm."

"Ryuko! Isn't this a little close?"

She pulled back and blinked. "We get even closer than this when I'm wearing you right?"

"That's different."

Stroking his collar, she reassured him. "It's okay. I like being close to you."

Senketsu fell silent for quite some time while Ryuko cradled him, commenting favourably on his warmth and scent (the lemony aroma of Sukuyo Mankanshoku's home-made laundry detergent), her fingers picking at the stray bits of lint that she found on him. Eventually, he felt able to ask:

"I wonder if we could be even closer?"

Ryuko frowned. "Huh? You mean like, when we're in battle? Sharing blood?"

"No," he said slowly, testing an icy surface that he wasn't sure would hold him, "more like sharing pleasure." He hurried on before she could say anything. "I have heard you at night, when you thought I was asleep."

"Eh?! You have?!" A furious blush covered Ryuko's cheeks; the idea that anyone, whether human or sapient clothing knew about her nocturnal self-exploration mortified her.

"It is okay," he said, as soothingly as he could manage. "As you say, we are closer than anything in battle. I know your body, Ryuko, you have nothing to hide from me."

She relaxed, at least enough that Senketsu wasn't worried that he'd irrevocably damaged their relationship. "I guess that's true. But by sharing pleasure you mean you want me to wear you while I do...that?"

Senketsu nodded, or moved himself in a way that suggested the gesture. "It must feel the way it does when I am ironed. The heat, the pressure."

"A bit different, but yeah."

"I would love to experience it."

Ryuko jumped to her feet. "Then let's do it!" She dropped Senketsu over her head and pushed her arms into her sleeves, tugging him into place.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! If I can make you feel good then I want to do whatever it takes!"

"Then I have another idea."

"What?"

"You took care of me, so let me take care of you. I said I know your body. Let me make you feel good."

Ryuko thought for a moment, then said "You can do that?"

"I can."

"Alright. I trust you, Senketsu. What do I do?"

"Synchronise with me, and say these words." He whispered a phrase to her. Ryuko grinned, with only a slight increase in her heart rate and a mild quivering in her hands to betray her nervousness. She slipped on the glove that fed a steady supply of her blood to Senketsu, pulled the tab, felt the prickle as the needle pierced her skin and infiltrated her vein.

"LIFE FIBRE SYNCH...!" She paused, remembering that she wasn't in battle, and said in a more normal voice, "Life Fibre Synchronise! Senketsu Shibari!"

The blood surged into Senketsu's fibres, filled them, stiffened them and fed him the power he needed to transform. His threads tightened around Ryuko's body and changed their very nature, becoming sleek, shiny and elastic. He absorbed her bra and panties, leaving nothing between her skin and the warm, almost organic feeling of his fabric. There was _more_ of him too, way more than his usual form; he covered her entire torso in his rubbery red and navy material. The suspenders that attached his boots to the rest of him expanded out to encompass Ryuko's thighs, leaving him as one whole piece from her neck down to her toes, with his skirt as a vestigial frill around her waist.

"Senketsu..." Ryuko was breathing heavily, flushed with excitement and embarrassment. He clung to her so closely that he was like a second skin. Even though she was baring less flesh than she'd ever done when she'd previously worn him she felt more naked than ever before. It was like he was touching her not as a piece of clothing, but with human intimacy. It was like being with – and she found the word very hard to think – a lover.

"Hold still," Senketsu said. A moment later red chains burst from his back. They were Life Fibres like the rest of him, but twisted so strongly around one another that they took on the properties of metal, the same kind that made up the blades he could use in a pinch. They lashed themselves around Ryuko's bust and bound her breasts high and tight, separating them with another chain between her cleavage. Twin loops enclosed her wrists; their ends flailed like blind serpents until they came into contact with each other and joined links, whereupon they withdrew into themselves until Ryuko's arms were forced behind her back. Similar bonds coiled around her ankles, hobbling her into immobility. The only way she'd be going anywhere would be at an undignified hop.

Ryuko stared down at herself. As she'd suspected, she might as well have been naked. Her breasts were supported by the chains, but otherwise they looked as they did in the flesh, if the flesh in question was a shiny dark blue. Senketsu had conformed to her shape exactly, down to her stiff nipples and the slight puffiness of her areolae. Instinctively, she squeezed her thighs together, trying to hide what she knew must be exposed, but the only other person in the room couldn't be hidden from.

Senketsu had kept his signature epaulettes, the sweeping, up-thrust wings on Ryuko's shoulders that held his eyes in his transformed modes. She twisted her head, trying to look him in his good eye, a blush encompassing the entirety of her face and neck.

"S-Senketsu, this is kinda sudden."

"Do not worry. I said I would take care of you, and I will." Rather jerkily, he pulled on Ryuko's legs and made her sit down. Normally Ryuko, with the advantage of a lifetime to learn how her body worked, did the moving; Senketsu just lent her his strength. But this time, she realised as she fought against his puppeteering, he was keeping it all to himself. She was a knight imprisoned in her own armour.

Said armour made her lie back, carefully positioning her so that she didn't put too much weight on her arms, drew up her knees and spread her thighs wide open. Anyone walking in at that moment would have seen her in all her glory, her mound, its lips, her delicate clitoris, perfectly outlined in Life Fibre latex down to the smallest detail.

Ryuko gasped at her sudden exposure, and again as Senketsu started to explore her. Invisible fingers poked and prodded her, almost literally; round indentations appeared and disappeared across her body, randomly at first while he learned what felt best, then with more purpose. He rippled over the soles of her feet and ran lines up her calves, her thighs, her bottom. He trailed across her spine, pausing at each vertebra, and simultaneously squeezed her belly, conforming to her abs and tucking himself into her navel.

"You have such a nice body," Senketsu said. "You fit me so perfectly." 

"Eh? It's the other way round."

"Are you so sure?" Senketsu's movements became more certain, more powerful. Peristaltic ripples ascended Ryuko's legs, stopping just short of her privates, while he squeezed and released her shoulders as if massaging them. She sighed and flexed, and Senketsu let her, as it illustrated his point perfectly. He stretched with her, picking out her lithe muscles and curving around her figure in a way that flattered his tailoring to its furthest extent.

"You see how good I look when you wear me? Your grace and beauty become mine."

Grace? Beauty? Ryuko had never thought of herself in those terms before. While she pondered on them, Senketsu grew bolder. The first Ryuko knew of it was the sensation of hands on her breasts. Senketsu contracted himself around her tits, moulding himself and them as he pleased. He formed thick concentric rings around them, adding to the support his chains provided, and rolled them slowly, but with increasing speed and power up to her nipples, where a ring would vanish and a new one appear below. Ryuko stared at the hypnotic display with a quiet moan, marvelling at Senketsu's ingenuity and the way her boobs were shaped into rounded cones by the insistent pressure.

The next set of rings merged into one, coalescing together and tightening around Ryuko's nipples. Senketsu let her breasts collapse back into their normal buxom shape. He focused on making airtight seals, and when he was sure he had them he pulled away, stretching his latex until a cavity formed between his skin and hers. The sudden vacuum pulled Ryuko's teats into startling erection. She rocked from side to side, moaning, certain she could feel them puffing up, feel the blood rushing into them to press, livid and crimson, against the very extremes of her extremities, straining her capillaries to their limit.

The tingling heat was almost more than Ryuko could bear, and it only intensified when Senketsu pinched his rings even tighter and pumped those chambers he'd made. Ryuko imagined two mouths suckling on her nipples, mouths with lips of unrelenting strength and expert dexterity. Senketsu's latex brushed her skin and she squealed as she realised that he'd done something to his inner layer. It felt like he'd coated himself in rough rubber bristles, dozens of them that made his touch an electrifying experience.

"Are you enjoying it, Ryuko?" Senketsu's voice broke through the pleasure. 

"Haaaa-ah, yeah!"

"I know you are. I am too. I feel everything you feel, and I have nnnn – ahh, sorry – never felt so good. Human bodies are so sensitive, so wonderful."

He squeezed her nipples, stroked and sucked and tugged at them so furiously and thoroughly that it was almost painful. 

"Senketsu," Ryuko managed to say, "please, moreaaaaaah! More!"

"You are ready?"

Of course she was ready! Couldn't he feel how hot she was, how much she needed to be touched all over? The idiot knew her as intimately as only he could and he had to ask. She opened her mouth, but a wave of pleasure flattened her and she could only express her frustration in guttural groans. 

Senketsu felt it, though, and clasped her crotch. Ryuko whined; his inquisitive motions around her loins brought instant relief, and she was filled with a surge of gratitude for her fabric lover. He peeled open her lips and she felt her juices flow, slicking his insides around her thighs. He let her rub her legs together, and the warm wetness of her trapped moisture felt even better than it did when she was naked. 

"Ah, you are leaking. Is this normal?"

Despite herself, Ryuko laughed. "Yeah, it's fine. Come onnnn, stick something in me!"

"As you wish."

The rubber around Ryuko's thighs boiled, rearranging itself into a thick extrusion, the tip of which settled itself against Ryuko's opening. It kept on growing, longer and wider, while Senketsu spun structures to connect it to himself, rudimentary sinews, flexors and extensors that were disturbingly organic in their reflective sleekness. Ryuko sensed them tugging at him, and thus herself, making the dong hanging between her legs seem almost like an extension of her own body.

The preparations complete, Senketsu flexed his new muscles and twitched his dildo against the edges of Ryuko's entrance. Her breath caught in her throat; her inner walls twitched in response. She turned her head and stared into his eye, daring him, urging him to do it, to thrust into her and get closer to her than any outfit ever had.

Senketsu thrust, and Ryuko screeched, almost unprepared for the ferocity of his stroke. She barely had a moment to clench down before he pulled back out. As he did, he altered his cock, lining it with ridges to match the texture of her pussy. The next thrust felt even better, made her scream even louder, the ridges setting up a gentle vibration as they bumped into her. Out again, and another change, little nubs this time; in, and soft spines that tickled her clit; out, hard, blunt studs. She wailed, transfixed by how _good_ it was, how utterly, completely good her beautiful uniform was at pleasuring her.

Ryuko's chains clinked and rattled, reverberating with her struggles. She wanted the freedom to spread herself out and lie splayed under Senketsu's ministrations, or to scratch the itches to which he wasn't attending. Most, though, she wanted to know how Senketsu was feeling. She turned to his eye, and saw that it was dilated, staring fuzzily off into the distance. Ryuko rallied her reserves and asked:

"H-heyaaaaaah! Uhmm...what's i-it like?"

Senketsu's response was even less coherent than hers. He just uttered one long, low moan that sounded like it would have resonated in her chest if it had been a physical sound. She grinned, gasped and moaned with him, resuming her tussle with the chains. His rubber was turning slack and sticky, like he was melting over her. Part of it was her sweat; he was heating up, venting puffs of steam from his epaulettes and the seam around her neck, so hot that Ryuko periodically imagined herself in a sauna. Her mouth hung open and, to her slight shock, she realised she was panting. Heatstroke seemed a real possibility, and she hoped that neither he nor she got any warmer.

Neither did, and Senketsu rallied, quite literally pulling himself together. His latex re-tightened around Ryuko's body, cosseting and comforting her, and he switched his focus to experiencing the touch of every kind of texture he could imagine. His cock kept up its kaleidoscopic shifting of surface, while he extended the suckers on her nipples to the rest of her breasts. Those perfectly circular mouths bubbled up over her tits, each one different: some with mildly serrated edges to inflict hickeys, others with miniature tongues that slipped and slurped over her skin.

Elsewhere, Senketsu dipped a set of delicate fronds into Ryuko's navel, which made her – though she'd never admit it – emit a series of snorting giggles, her abs tensing, chest heaving. He redoubled his thrusts, twisting, turning and mutating his dildo inside her, making the most obscene squelching and squishing sounds as he stirred her juices into a froth. Her giggles mixed with her moans, and she curled her toes, squeezed them together, rubbed them against each other. Senketsu grew a set of soft, pliant bobbles between them, covered them in soft cilia and waited for her to bury her toes in them. When she did, both of them gasped. 

Senketsu's endless experimentation brought them to the edge, but it was him spreading her buttocks and dragging a pseudo-tongue down between them that tipped the pair of them over it. He didn't penetrate her that way, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to, but the sheer novelty of it added something to her climax that she had never thought possible in all her nightly sessions.

She came. Ryuko came, and dragged Senketsu along with her, into the swirl of wildly firing synapses, suddenly released tension and, above all else, sheer unbridled pleasure, joy and relief. Both of them screamed, roared almost, and Ryuko was as glad for the abandonment of the neighbourhood as she was for her own abandon, and glad for her lover enveloping her, holding her more tightly than any human could. He got tighter, too: squeezed her midriff like a corset until, with a gasping squeak from her, Ryuko's orgasm petered out. She slumped back, drained, and Senketsu went limp and floppy in turn.

Ryuko recovered while Senketsu was still struggling to process the utterly alien sensations jangling their way through his threads. She sat up and waved away the gouts of steam that he was still leaking, and reached up to stop him sliding off her shoulder. Discombobulated as he was, he'd started the transformation back to his usual self but lost all sense of his size and shape, and what material was supposed to go where. His chains had vanished, though, much to the relief of Ryuko's aching joints. She withdrew the needle feeding blood to him and rubbed her wrists and ankles while he pulled himself back together.

"Ryuko," he said, eventually, in a voice that was weak and wavering, far from his usual calm baritone. "Ryuko, that was..."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging him as best she could while she was wearing him.

"Thank you. I never thought I would ever feel anything like that."

" _I_ never thought I'd feel anything like that. How did you know what to do?"

Senketsu's eye closed, just briefly. Ryuko could have sworn it was a wink. "I was not lying when I said I knew your body better than you."

"I guess not." She let her hands fall into her lap, and grimaced when one encountered a wet spot. "Geez, we're gonna need to wash you again."

"Oh? Does that mean I get another ironing?"

"Hey...was that your plan this whole time?"

"Perhaps. I would be happy to see if it works a second time."

"You bastard." Laughing, Ryuko stripped Senketsu off and hung him by the window to dry. "Maybe that'll cool you down a bit."

"Ahh, Ryuko, please. The draft is getting into my pleats." Ryuko just grinned at him and settled down to wait.

"Next time, don't get us so damn messy!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first big Kill La Kill story! Many thanks to my proofreaders for editing this into something readable. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
